1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steering column tilt mechanisms, and more particularly relates to a column tilt actuator assembly having a swing arm mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of tilt steering columns in automotive vehicles has been known for many years. The tilt steering on the steering column will allow the operator of a vehicle to adjust the height and angle of the steering wheel to accommodate the operator's height, stature, seating position, and overall comfort. The steering wheel may also be placed in its uppermost tilt position to allow for easy entry and exit into the automotive vehicle.
Some steering columns currently in use do not have a positive locking mechanism to engage the tilt steering mechanism. Without a positive locking mechanism the tilt mechanism may be struck and activated during a collision sending the steering wheel into an unfavorable position, thus deploying the air bag at a position not favorable to the automotive vehicle operator. Such change in angle of deployment of the air bag can cause serious injury to the automotive vehicle operator.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a positive locking tilt steering actuator assembly that will not be accidentally engaged by an operator's body or the dashboard of the automotive vehicle in a collision. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a simple to manufacture and install column tilt actuator assembly that reduces the number of fasteners, screws and bolts to secure the assembly to the steering column.